104th Bocah Squad
by Kertas Kosong
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai sekumpulan bocah yang dititipkan di sebuah tempat penitipan anak bernama mencurigakan– di mana sabotase makanan, dongeng tak mendidik, dan kericuhan saat absen adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. AU / 104th Trainees Squad


Armin mengamati mata temannya, Eren– berbinar-binar. Belum pernah manik hijau itu bersinar secerah ini.

"Hari Sabtu besok aku mau pergi ke Happy Puppy(1)!"

"Itu tempat jual anjing, kan?" celoteh Jean ikut campur.

Eren menoleh ke Mikasa, kelihatan bingung. "Kata om Levi itu tempat nyanyi?"

Jean mendengus meremehkan. "Bohong tuh!" tuduhnya. "Happy kan senang, Puppy itu anjing, jadinya Anjing Senang. Jualan anjing, kan?"

"Om Levi itu jualan celana jeans ya?" Reiner ikut bertanya. Bertholdt angkat bahu.

Connie lantas menyimpulkan, "Jadi, besok Eren pergi nonton konser sama om-om?"

"Iya, hehehe!"

.

.

**104th Bocah Squad**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**I do not own the cover**

**Warning :** AU, bocah!104thtrainees, typo(s), EYD suka-suka, hint BL/pedo bertabur bagai ranjau, salah genre.

Happy reading!

.

.

Topi, cek. Kaus kaki, cek. Sepatu, cek. Ransel penuh makanan, cek.

Sip. Eren siap berangkat.

"Mamaaaa, aku udah siap!" panggilnya pada Carla. Kaki kecilnya berlari keluar kamar mencari sosok ibu yang disayanginya. Namun yang didapatinya di ruang tengah hanya ayahnya dan Mikasa. Eren menggembungkan pipinya.

Grisha terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut putranya. "Mama ada di dapur, tunggulah." Ia kemudian mendudukkan Eren di pangkuannya. "Nanti om Levi yang jemput, jadi jangan nakal ya."

"Aku nggak pernah nakal kok," kata Eren. Matanya melirik Mikasa. "Tapi, Mikasa kayaknya nggak suka sama om Levi."

Kepala keluarga Jaeger itu beralih pada putrinya. "Mikasa nggak suka?"

"Om itu mencurigakan."

Eren tampak keberatan dengan pernyataan Mikasa. Ia baru akan meluncurkan kalimat pembelaan tapi ayahnya sudah menyela.

"Mencurigakan kenapa, Mikasa?" tanya Grisha heran. "Oh ya, Mikasa belajar kata itu darimana?"

Mikasa mendengus. "Aku sering nonton berita kriminal." Gadis kecil itu menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Katanya harus hati-hati pada orang mencurigakan."

"Ayo ayo, curiganya nanti aja ya," Carla tiba-tiba memotong obrolan ayah-anak mereka. Alasannya, "Mama nanti terlambat ke kantor."

Dan pagi itu nyonya Jaeger menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam menyetir.

-104thBocahSquad-

Tempat Penitipan Anak Titan Ceria.

Itu tulisan yang tertera di papan kayu depan sebuah bangunan berpagar warna-warni dengan bunga-bunga indah di sekitarnya.

Eren suka sekali pemandangan ini. Begitu kedua kakinya menapak tanah, ancang-ancang sedikit, ia langsung melesat dengan semangat penuh menuju pintu besar berpola atraktif yang menghibur mata.

"Selamat pagi Eren, Mikasa," sapa Petra─ salah satu pengasuh di sana, ramah. "Hari ini agak telat ya?"

Eren mengangguk. "Iya kak, tadi aku ada jumpa fens."

"Fans?" tanya Petra heran. Ia menggoda bocah cilik itu, "Memangnya fans Eren siapa?"

Mikasa tunjuk tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Tuh, ada kan?" ujar Eren memojokkan Petra. Ia memperingatkan, "Kakak jangan ngeremehin aku deh."

Eren vs Petra. 1-0.

-104thBocahSquad-

"Balikin, Jean!" seru Sasha posesif. Jean menolak. Bocah laki-laki itu berlari meninggalkan Sasha sambil membawa sebuah boneka kentang berponi. Anehnya, Sasha tidak mengejar.

"Sha, kok Jean dibiarin?" tanya Connie yang menghampirinya. Diguncangnya bahu mungil itu, "Jangan menyerah, sha!"

Sasha menggeleng. Katanya, "Aku baru habis makan, Con. Kata miss Hanji, kita cuma boleh lari kalau lagi lapar."

"Tapi responmu tepat," ujar Annie mendukung. "Tidak ada gunanya mengejar kuda liar."

Sasha mengacungkan jempol dan Connie mengangguk setuju.

Jean yang mendengar semua itu langsung berhenti berlari. "Siapa yang kuda liar hah?"

"Cukup!" sebuah suara menginterupsi konflik pagi hari mereka. "Hentikan kejahatanmu, kuda berkaki dua!"

Jean membanting boneka kentang berponi itu ke lantai. Jeritan pilu Sasha terdengar sebagai latar.

"Mau apa kau, tatakae jeger?"

Tatakae jeger─ yang ternyata adalah Eren– maju menantang. "Oh, aku mau apa katamu?" tanyanya berani. Teman-teman yang lain mulai terpesona. "Tentu saja kulaporkan kau pada Mikasa!"

Ctarrrr. Muka Jean berubah pucat bersama bunyi petir menyambar– sekali lagi, sebagai latar.

"Eren ja–"

"Mikasa, Jean tadi ngambil kentangnya Sasha!" Eren menunjuk-nunjuk Jean sengaja. Namun tiba-tiba berganti topik, "Terus Mikasa, tadi aku keren, kan? Kayak yang di film-film aksi itu?"

Bagi Mikasa, Eren pastilah selalu benar.

Jadi sudah nasib Jean saat Mikasa menatapnya ganas sebelum tersenyum mengiyakan pernyataan terakhir Eren.

"Bro," bahu Jean ditepuk pelan. Ah, Marco.

Ia lalu dirangkul, "Jangan sedih, bro. Kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan Mikasa."

"Yakin?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Aku kasih tahu ya, kamu harus pencitraan."

"Pencitraan gimana?" tanya Jean mulai tertarik.

Marco melanjutkan, "Semuanya harus suka sama kamu supaya Mikasa pikir kamu baik."

"Lah, aku jadi playboy dong kalau gitu?"

Sahabatnya menggeleng. "Bukan suka gitu bro, tapi suka jadi temen."

"Oh, terus?" Jean benar-benar antusias.

"Nah, mereka yang suka jadi temenmu bakal bilang ke Mikasa kalau kamu baik. Kayak politikus di tv, kan pencitraan!"

Jean paham sekarang. Kecuali satu hal, "Tapi bro, politikus itu apa?"

"Gini," Marco tampak berpikir. Ia menjelaskan, "Poli itu banyak, tikus itu tikus."

Lampu imajiner di atas kepala Jean menyala. "Jadi, banyak tikus?"

"Iya!"

Armin yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, menepuk jidatnya.

-104thBocahSquad-

"Anak-anak, ayo ke sini!" seru Petra memanggil kumpulan bocah yang sibuk bermain di ruang tengah. Dengan patuh bocah-bocah itu menghampiri Petra, mengikutinya menuju ruang prakarya.

Hanji yang sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam, mengabsen mereka satu-persatu.

"Armin?"

Armin mengangkat tangan, "Hadir, miss!"

"Annie?"

"Hm."

"Bertholdt?"

"Hadir!"

"Connie?"

"Botak, miss!" seru Jean membuat seisi ruangan tertawa. Connie mendengus. 'Tunggu giliranmu, Jean.'

"Eren?"

"Tatakae!" Jean– sekali lagi mengambil alih. Eren beringsut mendekati Connie. Mereka resmi bersekutu.

"Jean?"

"Ngihihihihik!" Connie dan Eren meniru suara ringkikan kuda. Mikasa tertawa. Jean hancur lebur.

"Krista?"

"Hadir, miss!"

"Marco?"

"Ganteng, miss!"

Para bocah mendelik. Marco buang muka.

"Mikasa?"

"Hadir."

"Reiner?"

"Cayang Krista celalu, miss!"

Semua langsung bersatu menahan Ymir yang akan mengamuk. Untung Krista seorang pembujuk ulung sehingga Ymir kembali ke mode normal. Reiner sih santai-santai saja. Baginya, Ymir hanya selevel kucing garong. Padahal, Ymir sendiri menganggap Reiner setara keong racun.

"Sasha?"

"Kentangnya yang hadir, miss!" seru Jean– kali ini serius. Hanya boneka kentang berponi Sasha yang duduk manis di antara mereka. Pemiliknya entah ada di mana.

Hanji baru akan keluar mencari Sasha ketika gadis kecil itu masuk bersama Petra yang menggandengnya. Mulut Sasha belepotan cokelat. Anak-anak yang lain cemberut karena Sasha curi start duluan.

Petra menenangkan sebelum terjadi demonstrasi. "Nanti yang lain dapat jatahnya double, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk setuju. Sampai Sasha bertanya, "Kak, berarti aku cuma dapat single?"

Petra bingung mau menjawab apa.

-104thBocahSquad-

"Terakhir, Ymir?"

"Punya Krista selamanya, miss."

Ymir menatap nyalang saingannya, bermaksud menantang.

Sedangkan Reiner tidak mengamuk, tidak. Ia bukan bocah temperamental dan labil. Badannya boleh bocah, tapi ia sudah jauh lebih matang dari itu. Buktinya? Perhatikan saja semua bocah laki-laki di sana. Muka Reinerlah yang paling kebapakan.

Sementara, Krista heran melihat tatapan Ymir. Ia memperhatikan Ymir dan Reiner bergantian. Lalu mencapai sebuah pemikiran, "Ymir suka sama Reiner, ya?"

Krik.

-104thBocahSquad-

"Sekarang, kita baca dongeng!" seru Hanji ceria. Anak-anak mulai duduk membentuk lingkaran. "Hari ini giliran siapa yang cerita?"

Mereka menjawab dengan kompak, "Bang Pixis!"

Pixis yang baru masuk lantas duduk di tengah lingkaran. Pemilik tempat penitipan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Bang?" Hanji menoleh ke arah Petra. Petra tertawa garing.

Pixis menatap Hanji ramah, "Ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak," Hanji tersenyum gugup. Lalu bertanya, "Aku dan Petra tidak harus memanggilmu onii-san, kan?"

Pria itu kembali terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Apa boleh buat kalau kalian memaksa."

-104thBocahSquad-

Teng. Teng. Teng. Jam dua belas tepat.

"Yes, pulang!" teriak anak-anak senang. Mereka kemudian bergegas menyusun barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Hanji dan Petra saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"Yang tadi itu seram sekali ya Armin," ujar Eren. Armin mengangguk, tampak terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Mikasa hanya duduk diam di antara mereka.

Jean menutup mulutnya dengan wajah mual. Marco menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya bermaksud menenangkan.

Connie memasukkan sisir ke dalam tasnya sebelum berkata, "Untung kita diselamatkan sama bel."

"Aku nggak mau lagi!" seru Ymir mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Krista terduduk lemas di sampingnya. Reiner dan Bertholdt terbaring tak berdaya.

Jean yang sudah pulih lantas menggerutu, "Cerita kakek itu kalau dulunya dia playboy bener-bener dongeng paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar!"

-104thBocahSquad-

Erwin tersenyum melihat putranya yang lucu– Armin, menghampirinya. Ia baru akan menggandeng tangan mungil itu ketika sebuah suara merusak momen bahagia miliknya.

"Armin!" panggil Jean. Bocah nakal itu berlari ke arah Armin dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Sambil terengah-engah ia berkata, "Nih, bukumu ketinggalan."

Armin menerima buku itu, sedikit takjub karena Jean tak senakal yang ia kira. Senyum manisnya terkembang, "Makasih ya, Jean."

Deg. Jean serasa terbang. Kok kayaknya senyum Mikasa kalah?

Ia lantas memberi senyum paling menawan, "Sama-sama, Armin."

Erwin mulai curiga melihat ekspresi lawan bicara putranya itu. Digenggamnya tangan Armin posesif. "Udah kan, Armin?" tanyanya lembut. Kemudian sedikit memaksa, "Ayo masuk ke mobil."

Armin menurut. Ia berbalik lalu membuka pintu mobil. Kakinya hampir melangkah naik sampai Jean memanggil– lagi.

"Jangan sampai ketinggalan lagi ya," kata Jean. Armin menggangguk. Tapi ternyata masih ada lanjutannya, "Kalau hatimu yang ketinggalan sih, nggak apa-apa aku ambilin."

Pipi Armin merona. Erwin melotot marah.

Levi yang kebetulan parkir di sebelah keluarga Smith, pura-pura terbatuk. Puas rasanya melihat atasannya di kantor itu kebakaran jenggot gara-gara putri– ehm putranya digoda orang di depan mata sendiri.

Erwin nyaris meledak, "Nak, kamu─"

"Iya om, nanti Sabtu malam saya ke rumah deh."

Pffft. Levi menutup mulutnya, tidak tahan.

Nyalimu hebat, nak.

-104thBocahSquad-

"Om Levi!"

Levi menoleh dan mendapati sepasang bocah laki-laki dan perempuan berlari ke arahnya. Yang berambut cokelat langsung menarik lengannya, "Om Levi, hari ini jadi kan, main bolanya?"

"Jadi. Tapi ada syaratnya ya," balas Levi misterius.

Eren makin semangat, "Apa, om?"

Levi tersenyum melihat ekspresi antusias Eren yang menggemaskan. "Kalau om menang, Eren harus kasih hati Eren ke om."

"Terus, kalau om kalah?" Mikasa tiba-tiba bertanya. Eren mengangguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Ya udah," ujar Levi santai. Kemudian menjawab, "Om kasih hati om ke Eren."

"Oke om, aku mau!"

Mikasa menarik saudara laki-lakinya itu lalu berbisik, "Eren, kamu nggak boleh langsung mau!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lugu. "Syaratnya adil, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir keras untuk menemukan letak keanehan dalam syarat tersebut. Tapi secerdas apapun Mikasa, ia tetap bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Mik, coba kita ulang ya," Eren balas berbisik. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran saudara perempuannya itu. "Kalau aku kalah, aku ngasih hatiku ke om Levi. Terus kalau aku menang, om Levi ngasih hatinya ke aku. Itu adil, kan?"

Mikasa masih tampak keberatan, "Iya sih, tapi–"

"Kamu itu terlalu curigaan, Mikasa!" seru Eren kesal. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, membentuk ekspresi cemberut. Mikasa mengibarkan bendera putih.

Levi tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak sahabatnya itu. Bukan senyum biasa, senyumnya bisa diartikan menjadi dua hal berbeda.

Pertama, senyum itu seolah mengejek jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Mikasa. Itu seperti, "Aku menang lagi, bocah."

Kedua, dari sudut pandang Eren senyum Levi lebih seperti, "Om masih sendiri, Eren."

"Udah selesai melototin muka om?"

Mikasa berdecak tak suka sementara Eren berseri bahagia.

"Belum!"

Kalian tahu suara polos itu milik siapa.

-104thBocahSquad-

Di tempat berbeda, di waktu yang sama, Grisha Jaeger beradu pendapat dengan istrinya.

"Carla, anak kita masih di bawah umur!"

Istrinya bersikeras disusul vas bunga yang melayang, "Levi udah setuju, jadi kamu diem!"

Di atas kepala Grisha tertempel label imajiner, 'Tingkat ketakutan pada istri : parah.'

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

(1) : Tempat Karaoke

Adik saya percaya kalau Happy Puppy itu toko yang khusus ngejual anjing.

Err jangan ragu kasihtau saya kalau ini beneran salah genre dan nggak jelas hahaha

Nah, review jika berkenan? 8D


End file.
